Miroku's transferred cousin
by luvyou123
Summary: inuyasha miroku's transferred cousin comes and Kagome and him hate each other... but not for long...


"Kagome wait up!" yelled Sango holding her math book ready for class "oh sorry Sango" as the friends walked to class together a paper was throne at kagomes head. "what the hell was that" Kagome looked around to find Kikyo, Jennie, and the dumbest one kikita all laughing. "what's wrong Higurashi? Finally found out how ugly you were?" Kagome just laughed "that's bull shit and you know it!" Kagome walked up to Kikyo and got right in her face. "Now we could take a trip to the washroom and check the mirrors out and you could except the fact that you're uglier than me.. or… even better you could go die make everyone happy!" kagome and sango walked away laughing " Kagome who knew you could do that! And why are you so?.... sticky uppy today?" Sango said smilling at her friend. "Is that even a word? Let alone two words? Oh sango I love your grammar today" Kagome laughed and hugged her friend. " well I just got this feeling that something's gonna happen today I gues and I just gotta watch out for it you know?" Kagome said " alright well watch out" Sango said laughing".

As the friends walked into Math class they noticed A tall Muscular form sitting behind kagome's desk. "who's that?!" Kagome said smilling. "Oh that's Miroku's cousin, he just transferred here from Okito not that far away from Tokyo" Kagome looked at him " he's probably some douche Sango" Sango looked at her friend's face realizing that kagome was starring at him. "so…." Sango said. "you do think he's cute right?" Kagome looked at her friend " he is… but what about personality?" Sango looked at her weird "Kagome Miroku's personality as a pervert sucks… but his looks are why we are together and of course my looks.. but anyways… sorry lost in thought go get to know him!" Sango pushed her friend into the Miroku's Cousin. "ouch!" Kagome said then she looked up at angry eyes. " Watch where you're going wench" He said pushing her away. " Hey it wasn't my fault!!" she nearly yelled "Well you did just bump into me!" and they started fighting over and over. 'ugh' Sango thought 'this is gonna be good they do after all make a great couple' "Hello Sango my dear" Sango turned around "noo!!!!! Miroku I thought you were sick!!!! Why must you come back!" Miroku looked at her up and down. " for you my dear! Of course!" Sango remembered Inuyasha and Kagome. " oh and by the way I think Kagome and your cousin Inuyasha are getting along very well indeed" Miroku turned to look " Oh god" Miroku and Sango sweat drop anime style. "Alright children in your seats" said the teacher mr. akabowa walking in and sitting down. "now get out your books and read…. Page 125. and then answer the questions from 1- 15" Mr akabowa was one of those teachers who just told you what to do of course… well they all do I guess…

Kagome and Sango walked in the cafeteria and they both grabbed a plates of fries and a coke, sat down and saw that Miroku and his retarded!!! Cousin… sorry bout that.. anyways…and Miroku waved " Oh god Sango don't let them sit with us!" Sango Looked at her friend. "awww common Kagome just get to know him and everything… I think will be alright?" Kagome slammed her head down on the table. "fine… but you owe me!" Kagome thought in her head ' he is hot and all and I kinda… had fun fighting with him..' " Hey Sango" Miroku called " hey" ok kagome just ignore inuyasha nothing will happen.. Oh god he of course has to sit beside me.. he smiles at me? Woah this is getting weirder by the minute. " So… Kagome sorry bout the fight and stuff you know.." He looks at me apologetically. " it's alright I kinda had fun anyways.." Kagome said trying to keep her cool in front of him " So umm Inuyasha right?" Kagome said "yeah that's my na-" Kagome!" Koga comes running still in his track clothes " Oh hi Koga" Inuyasha glares at Koga " so… who's this douche bag!?" says Inuyasha looking at Kagome saying in is head 'what the fuck' " this is Koga my friend" Koga hugs Kagome right in front of inuyasha " Yeah we used to be together but we're just friends now" Koga smiled evilly at Inuyasha. "So Kagome" Koga started " what's with this mutt face?" Koga said Glaring as hard as he can " this is Miroku's cousin just coming here to visit for the year" Koga gives a disgusted look at Inuyasha "Alright… bye Kagome!" Koga Said running off to the men's change room. "well that was weird. Omg Lunch is over! Shit time for gym! Sango said grabbing Kagomes arm.

"Ok Kagome since there are boys waiting for us… translation miroku and inuyasha we have to dress… sexy!!!" Kagome just smiled. " I'm in!" Kagome and sango walked out into the gym both in jean short shorts but Sango's were light and Kagome's were dark , they both also wore speggetti strapped shirts low cut showing a lot of cleavage but kagome's was dark purple and sangos was lime green.

Inuyasha and miroku just starred in amazement " Holy shit they look good!"

"Today kids we're doing hip hop!!" all the girls screamed and cheered but all the boys including inuyasha said. "oh gods no!"

"ok Boys and girls we're gonna put you into groups of three" as the coach started saying the groups I got a bad feeling in my stomach again. " Koga, Kagome ,and Inuyasha you guys are all in a group" Inuyasha and Koga were glaring at each other then at the exact same time looked at me and smiled. "oh gods.."

"Ok now what hip hop moves should we do?"

"I know Kagome we could be the main dancers and Inuyasha can be the back up dancer" Inuyasha glares at Koga " I don't think so!" says Inuyasha " fine fine, lets just practice some moves!"

Inuyasha, Koga and Kagome are lying on a mat kagome in the middle Innuyasha and Koga pull back and jump forward on their feet while Kagome is still on the ground they take her feet pull them up aand she does a front flip, after that they pull her up on their shoulders and she grabs their shoulders and flips while holding on then kagome stands up against inuyasha he grabs her waist and helps her pull up he let's go she's holding up and down an upside down splits in the air then koga grabs her foot and he stands up. "well Gyms over kids" said the teacher walking out "omg that was hard" koga and Inuyasha look at each other "Kagome you're really good" she looks at them both " I was in gymnastics since I was 6 so it's been about 11 years " she smiled and laughed " well that was awesome!"

"Finally time to go home!" yelled kagome running out the school doors " Kagome.." Said Inuyasha " yeah?" Kagome said smiling

" umm tomorrow wich is Saturday.. .want to go to a movie on a double date with Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha said a little nervous. " I'd love to!" she said kissing him on the lips. ' Did… she just kiss me?.... on the first day I met her…AWESOME!!!'

"See you on Saturday!" Kagome said running to her dark blue punch buggy.


End file.
